Twilight Pheonix
by Gypsy-Airs
Summary: After the Great Race. Everything returned to normal. That is until an invitation arrives for the Earth Team. What surprises await them when they arrive on the new planet?
1. The invitation

**Twilight Pheonix**

ummm...theres some spelling errors in here...sorry...and a little OCCness in here...sorry again...

Disclaimer: I do not own OSR..I do own my OSR OCs though

Chapter 1: The Invite 

"Hey dad when is the party?"Crystal asked.  
"It's after the guests arrive. But we have to send the invitations out first."The king replied to his youngest daughter. While placing a wax seal on the last invitation.  
"Take this to Aurora so she can send it off."  
"Yes father."Crystal replied before running off.  
" Yes now it begins the start of a new begining."

ooooooooooooooo  
On Earth   
ooooooooooooooo

"Why can't I have one day off?" Eva whined while running her last lap.  
"Just think of it this way,Molly(he calls her molly deal with it) we get to have a big bar-b-que after this."Jordan said while passing his partner.  
"We do? Sweet!"Eva yelled.  
'It's been one year since the great race and everybody's working hard. Stan, Koji, Rick, Jordan and me have been working for my dad.The ultimate prize used for protection against the crogs. Nothing is wrong, no problems, everythings just been perfect.' Eva thought.  
"Alright you two can stop." Rick said while loading the last of the chips and soda into his truck."We dont want to be late do we?"   
"Nope"Both teens yelled while running towards the truck.  
"Got any plans for summer?"  
"No I have no plans. What about you Molly?"  
" As far as I know me and Don have nothing going on."  
"Alright."Rick said as he started to chat with Jordan. So Eva tuned them out. She was thinking about all the thngs that had changed while she moved back with Don. She redecorated her room, got a pet black ferret to play with, and done just about everything humanly possible to bond with Don.  
"Molly we're here."Jordan said snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Alright. I'll get the grill started."She said.  
"No your not. Little mouse remember what happened last time?" Rick said. He had a point."You'll carry in the food with Jordan"  
"Fine" She said grabbing 2 boxes of soda.  
"What happened last time?" Jordan asked.  
"Oh right you weren't here were you? Well lets just say that your supposed to check the meat every so often. And nickle sized steak is not fit for eating." Eva recalled the moment clearly.Soon everything was ready.  
" I smell food!" Stan yelled  
" Hey Stan. Where's Koji?" Jordan asked seeing that Koji wasn't next to him.  
" He's with Don. He'll be here in 3.. 2.. 1.."  
"Sorry we're late. Koji had to help this little guy." Don said holding a little bundle of fur in his hands.  
" Come on Don the little thing was on the side of the road" Koji said taking the little ball and setting it on the floor. Only to uncurl revealing a small puppy.  
"Can we keep him dad?" Eva said. Hoping that he would say yes.  
"No." Don said flatly  
"I'll take him." Jordan said" My sisters birthday is coming up and I need a present for her. She's always wanted a puppy."  
"Really Jordan? Thank you. Wait you have a sister?" Eva said while walking with him outside.   
"Yeah. Her name is Aya. She's turning 16 next week." JOrdan said picking up a plate and handing it to Eva. The conversation ended as they started to eat. They talked about how Eva and Jordan were doing in school, the progress of Don's racing company and plenty of other stuff. But it was interrupted when a bird like creature landed down on the table.  
" Whats that?" Jordan asked while protecting his plate.  
" It seems to be a phoenix carrier. Look there's something in its beak." Koji pointed out.Upon looking at it closer he noticed it was adressed to Eva.  
" Hey Eva it's your letter, you get it."  
" Alright fine I'll get it. Chickens." She said while taking the letter from the bird who seemed to be happy to have it removed. Eva opened the letter carefully. She read the letter out loud so everybody could hear it.

Dear Mr.Don Wei and Miss Eva Wei,   
You have been invited to come and celebrate the united alliences document signing. With the King and princesses of Nevolence. Pack supplies for two months. During this time you will be guests at the Festival of Twilight. We would also like to ask you to tell Rick Thunderbolt, Koji Morimoto(I couldn't think of another name)Stan Brunet, and Jordan Wilde. They are invited as well and welcomed to bring along anything necessery for their trip. A ship will come to pick you up next week. We hope you will accept this invitation.

The Royal Palace of Nevolence

"Thats it."Eva said looking at her father.  
" Well then I suppose we should start packing our bags." DOn said getting up.  
" Alright we better get going right guys?" Rick looked at Jordan, Stan and Koji.  
" Yes. It was nice of you to let us come over. Bye." They said as they walked out.  
'This is going to be fun.' Eva thought.

So what do you think? Please comment or anything. 


	2. Packing Surprises

I have the Secound Chapter!!! Hope ya like!

Chapter 2: Packing Surprises 

"Dad dont you think we should call the guys?" Eva asked. They had packed and unpacked for the past week. Eva looked   
up Nevolence in her school books and found the climate and some information on the planet but nothng other than that.  
"Why?" Don asked placing the last of the bags in the car."Just so we could see what time we should meet up."  
"Alright but call Ricks phone everybody was staying the night at his house. So they would be able to leave earlier.""Okay" Eva yelled as she ran back into the house to call Rick. She dialed his number.(AU: my imitation of a phone is bad..Bear with me)   
_**brrrrriiiiinnnngg...brrrriiinnngggg. **_  
Someone picked up the other line.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Jordan this is Eva. Is Rick there?"  
"Yeah hold on."  
She could hear Jordan set the phone down and a girl talk for a bit and Jordans voice. Then Rick picked up.  
"Yeah what is it little mouse?"  
"Don wants to know what time we should met up at the port."  
"In about one hour. It takes 30min. to get there from here. So that should be plenty of time."  
Eva heard a girl talking in the background. She was about to ask who that was but Rick said he had to go.  
"We'll see ya there little mouse.Bye."  
_**Click. **_  
'Oh well I'll ask him when we get there who she was.' She thought.  
"Hey dad Rick said in one hour."  
"Okay. We'll leave now."Don said getting in to the car.  
"Hold on let me get one last thing" Eva said disapearing back into the house.'What in the world is she getting?'Don thought.He got his answer when she brought out her ferret in it's carry cage.  
"I dont know what I would do with out her."Eva said getting into the  
passenger seat and putting the cage on her lap.The little ferret looked around. Finally stopping in her net at the top of the cage.  
"Off we go then." Don said leaving their house.   
ooooooooooooooo  
At Ricks   
ooooooooooooooo  
Rick had just got off the phone with Eva.  
"Alright we're going to met them in one hour so put your stuff in the truck and start getting ready." Ricked looked at everyone. Landing on Jordan sitting next to a young girl.   
"Hey Rick you sure Don wont mind my sister coming along?" Jordan asked partly happy and partly worried.  
"Dont worry so much about it. I'm sure he'll say yes to her coming with us."   
Rick said reassuringly.' Actualy I dont know what I was thinking when I said yes to him yesterday' Rick thought back.Remembering the surprise he had  
ooooooooooooooo  
Flashback   
ooooooooooooooo  
Rick ahd just finished packing his things when the doorbell rang.  
"Hey Rick we're here!"  
The unmistakeable voice of Stan rang throughout the house.  
"Stan not so loud." Koji pleaded to his friend.   
"Its alright. Come on in. I'm in the kitchen." Rick yelled back. The two  
mechanics obeyed the former star racers orders and went into the kitchen. They chatted and ate lunch. It was about 5 o'clock when the doorbell rang.  
"That must be Jordan. I'll get it." Koji got up and answered the door.   
Thinking to find Jordan standing there balancing his bags. But was greeted with a young brown haired girl.  
"Hi you must be Koji."She said. She was polite and kind. The complete oppistite of Eva."I'm Jordans younger sister, Aya Wilde, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.Koji took it.  
"Where's Jordan?" Koji wondered, while letting go of Aya's hand.  
"He's coming with the bags. I think our mom is telling him to be nice to me and to make sure I dont get into any trouble."  
"Sorry I'm late. My mom was helping me. And she said not to get into trouble Aya." The dual haired gunner walked inside. With his sister coming behind him.  
"Rick I have to tell you something."Jordan said as he walked into the kitchen."My sister is coming with us."  
"That's fine with me."Rick said not worried about what would happen the next day. So Aya stayed and that was that.  
ooooooooooooooo  
End Flashback  
ooooooooooooooo  
"Get into the truck its time we leave." Rick said walking out the door.   
"We're coming." They yelled following him out to the truck.And soon they were on the road heading onto their new adventure.  
ooooooooooooooo  
The Port   
ooooooooooooooo  
"Where are they?" Don wondered. They had been there for at least 25 mins.  
"Dad it takes more time for them to get here than it does us.They will be here any minute.You know that." Eva tried to reassure her father who was walking back and forth behind their car. A couple of more minutes passed. Eva was playing with her ferret and Don walking behnd the car when Rick drove up.  
"Sorry we're late we had something unexpected happen." Rick looked back at a girl holding a little white dog in her arms.  
"Rick who is that?"Eva looked over at Aya. Jordan took over.  
"Molly I would like you to meet my sister Aya. Aya this is Eva Wei and  
that is Don Wei." Jordan said as he watched his sister walk closer to Don   
and Eva.  
"Nice to meet you Don and Eva. You know what,"She said steping closer to Don,"Your hair does look like a zebra. Jordan said it did but I didn't believe him." At that everybody busted out laughing. Jordan panicked and rushed to save his sister and himself. Don ignored the comment. And started to talk to Stan and Koji. While Rick looked around the port. Jordan,Aya, and Eva talked together.  
"Its nice to meet you Aya. I'm Eva but you can call me Molly. And this is Lycaena."Eva said pointing to her ferret.  
"I'll call you Molly.This is Vindu."Aya held up her puppy."You know you are as pretty as Jordan said. All he talks about is Molly is this, Molly that and you act like Molly. The first month he was back he cried because he couldnt see your smiling face." By this time Jordan was looking for a big rock that he could hide under. But was spared any more humiluation when a ship landed on the port.  
" Hey you three our rides here." Don yelled while putting the rest of the bags next to the ship.The three teens ran over to the ship.A young girl got out of the ship and walked over to meet Don who was standing next to the dock.  
"Are you Don Wei?"The girl asked. She had white hair with orange tips.  
"Yes are you here to take us to the Nevolence planet?"  
"Yes I am. My name is Violae. I will put your bags in the ship. Please go  
inside and make yourselfs at home.The trip will take about 18 hours.The ride may be bumpy, so be prepared."She looked around at the faces of   
everybody.  
"I think this is everybody, am I corect?" Violae asked putting the last  
of the bags in the ship.  
"Yeah it is. Is there anything else we should know?" Rick asked looking the ship over.  
"No but you will be shown your rooms before you meet the royals and the rest of the alliences.You will also have assigned rooms with roomates. And you will have to wear royal clothes. Thats it now please get in the ship and we will leave."  
"Alright we're going." Don said walking ing  
"I got a bad feeling about this."Jordan whispered to Aya.  
"Dont worry Jordan. Everything will be fine. Besides you got your precious Molly with you."Aya took Eva and walked   
in the ship.Leaving Jordan slowly catching up to the rest of them.  
'This is not going to go well.' Jordan thought.  
'This is going perfect.'Aya thought. The ship started and shot off. The ride  
started off nice but soon everything went black.Things were jsut getting  
started unfortunetly for the Earth team. 

Comments, Questions and concerns welcome! Please and Thank you!


	3. Arrival Ideas

Chapter 3: Arival Ideas

"Ow. Man that hurts"Rick said touching his head could feel the ship moving very slowly.  
"Glad to see your awake."  
Rick looked up to see Don standing next to him.  
"Yeah."Ricks eyes adjusted to the dim light around him. Noticing that everyone was knocked out.  
"What happened to us Don?"  
"I dont know myself. Remember landing on Alwas?"  
"Sure. What's your point?"  
"We were like this. It is possible that the same thing happened here."  
They heard someone shift around. They turned to notice that Eva had woke up.  
"Eva are you alright?" Don asked while walking towards her.  
"I've been better."She moved,"Correction much I wake everybody up?"  
"Yes. Me and Rick will help." Don said already moving towards Stan. Rick going towards Koji and nudging him lightly. Only to recieve a small snore. Eva went towards Aya first.  
"Aya. Wake up." Eva said shaking her shoulder.  
"I'm up. I'm up." Aya didnt like mornings and you could tell by her voice."Who else is up?"  
Eva looked around to see.  
"Everybody but Jordan."  
Aya shot up fully awake now.  
"That's great. Get everybody together. I have a wonderful idea."Aya got up and walked over to Vindu. Whispered in his ear. Then picked him up and placed him by Jordans ear.  
"You ready for this?" She asked everyone. They replied with a nod."Good." Aya crowded everyone together then whispered the same things in their ears. The circle broke apart. Stan and Koji snickering, Eva holding back laughter and Don and Rick waiting.  
"Okay ready?"Aya asked. Eva gave her a thumbs up for a go."3...2....1...." Everyone got closer to the unknown victim."Now" She yelled.  
"Jorrrrrdddddaaaaaaaannnnnn!!!!!!"  
They yelled at once with Vindu barking.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jordan yelled waking up from this unfortunate wake up call."What was that for Aya?"  
" No reason." Aya answered smugly.  
Jordan was about to yell some more but the ship stopped.  
"Welcome to Nevolence. Gaurds are here to escort you to your rooms." Violae said and clicked off while men in black armor came in. They escorted them to the palace.. But to everyone else it was a kingdom with another kingdom at the bottem. Eva wanted to know more but the gaurd some how knew what was going to happen.  
" This whole planet is ruled by 1 king and his 2 daughters. The queen died several years ago. Thats all you need to know for now. And you might possibly be sharing a room with someone not of your race."  
They entered the palace. While they were walking towards their rooms the gaurd said that the men and women would be on different floors. Women on 6th and men on 7th. Each group would have someone help them on their stay.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Earlier  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
" Prince Aikka wake up already." A girl with navy blue hair said shaking the young prince.  
" Stop it Mikuru." Aikka said clearly unready to awaken from his sleep.  
"Aikka get up now." King Lao ordered his son." We are here."  
Reluctently Aikka got up and stood next to his mother and two older had been to Nevolence once a long time ago. It was during the funeral of the queen. He couldnt remember what it looked like, but from what he could it was the same as last time.  
"Come along Aikka. We're being escorted to our rooms." His mother, Queen Nori, gave him a push. His sisters ahead of them already in the palace. They had been there several occasions compared to is one time. They caught up and were shown their rooms. His mother and father in one room on the 5th floor which was reserved only for royals of other planets. And his twin sisters sharing a room on the 6th floor. He hoped that he would not have to share a room with anyone.  
"This is your room Prince Aikka. We hope it is to your liking. I shall be leaving now. If needed you push this button here." The gaurd showed him. And left, leaving Aikka alone to unpack and think. But that was short lived.....  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Present-With Eva and Aya  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Welcome to your room Lady Eva and Lady Aya. A maid shall come up and help you dress and unpack when it is time to meet the royals." The gaurd left to take everyone else up to their rooms. They knew that Don was with Rick and Stan was with Koji. They didnt say if Jordan was staying with anyone but they assumed he was lucky and didnt have to share a room with anyone.  
"This is so cool." Aya said running around the room. Jumping on one of the beds, then to the bathroom and screaming how huge it was and finally stopping out on the balcony.  
"This is wonderful. Come and see Molly." Aya begged Eva to join her. Eva walked out and finally gave into the fact that Nevolence was a amazing. Oban was beautiful but this was a close secound. There was a knock on the door. Aya being overly excited ran to see who it was. Findng a middle aged woman with white hair and blonde tips.  
"I'm here to help you dress." She said holding up two royal gowns."I'll be helping you during your stay. So I think it might be helpful to know your names."  
Aya introduced herself first then Eva went next.  
"Well its very nice to met you two. My name is Delias. Now lets get these on shall we?"  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Present-With Jordan  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Don was with Rick, Stan with Koji, and Molly with Aya. He was the lucky one. Not having to share a room with anyone. His luck finally changing.  
"This is your room Sir Jordan. I hope it is to your liking. I have other things to do. Someone will help you dress. Goodbye." The gaurd left and disappered around the cornor.  
Jordan turned the knob not knowing what to expect on the other side. He walked in seeing no one there. There were bags but he didnt think nothing of it. He walked to the wall that was decorated in white paint. He heard something behind him. Turning around he could have swore his eyes would have popped out of his head.  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing here??" He yelled as he saw the nourasin prince walk one of the beds and sit down.  
" I can not believe they put me with you. I mean of all the thngs they could have done this is the worst." Jordan walked around agonizing over his roomate.  
" Be quiet Jordan. This is unfortunate I must agree, but maybe we could use it to our quiet and listen."Aikka said watching him.  
Jordan stopped talking and did what Aikka said..A few seconds passed and he heard giggling. Then his sister talking and Molly following after... And more giggling.  
" How did you know that?" Jordan asked the 'all-knowing' prince.  
" My ears aren't just for decoration Jordan." The prince stopped when a boy no older than 20 came in with a suit and some armor.  
" My name is Tanit. You must be Prince Aikka and Jordan, it is time for the banquet.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Normal P.O.V  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
It took everybody some time before everyone was ready. Aya and Eva were dressed in royal gowns. Aya in green and Eva in deep red. The boys had suits on. Though Jordan seemed out of sorts. Delias escorted them to the dining hall. On the way there she said when they called Earth to stand up until the king said to relax. They sat down closest to the head of the table. No sooner than they had sat down they announced that the royals would be here shortly.. The doors opened to reveal a man in a white suit and two girls in orange dresses.  
" I would like to welcome you to Nevolence for this grand occasion. The time has come for our planets to join together. I am King Edward and these are my daughters Crystal and Aroura. Satis with call your planets, please stand when it is will also call out any important information if there is any you may need to know." The king finished and sat down.  
"How many planets do you think there are here?" Stan asked. Rick shruged. Satis started calling the planets.  
"The King and Queen from planet Arterio." A couple stood. They had fangs some type of hybrid planet Eva thought.  
"The Prince and Princess from planet Apotura."A young pair stood or floated went down again.  
"The Cericelt King and Queen." They stood briefly before flicking there snake like tounges and sitting down calling went on and on. Soon Earth was called. Everybody stood but Aya.  
"Aya stand up." Jordan whispered to his little sister.  
"Oh right." She said standing up.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
With Aikka  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Aikka watched as a brown haired girl stood when Earth was called. It was not Molly so who could it be? That was answered quickly. When Satis reported information to the other quests.  
" The winner of the Great Race, Eva Wei. Her father Don Wilde and Aya Wilde Rick Thunderbolt, Stan Brunet,and Koji Minomoto." Satis finished. Everyone sat down.  
Aikka was shocked that Aya, as she was called, was related to Jordan in any way. He hated to admit it but she was more beautiful than Molly. But him and Molly where nothing more than friends. Then a startling thought crossed his mind. Wh-wh-what if she was Jordan's wife!  
"Aikka stand up now." Misuru said to her younger brother.  
'Well I'll ask him later,' Aikka thought.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Normal P.O.V  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
The Earth team sat down.  
"Aya dont worry about it." Eva said to her friend when they sat down.  
"Nourasia." Satis announced loudly.  
Eva turned her head when he called Nourasia. She wondered if prince Aikka was here.  
" Our great friends King Lao, Queen Nori, Princesses Misuru and Mikuru, and Prince Aikka. Prince Aikka also took part in the Great Race." Satis finished quickly.  
"The prince is you think Eva?" Aya asked as she watched the prince sit down.  
" Yeah he is." Eva said quietly.  
'Noooo she likes him. Man now I'll never be with her.' Jordan thought sadly.  
"He is a good friend. But." Molly didnt finish when Satis called the final planet. Ennial.  
" The princesses soon to be husbands Pline and Derek."  
" That is all of our friends."The king said happily." We have a long road ahead of us. So let us become closer. With that said I have three more announcements. One there will be a masked ball to celebrate my daughters you may buy anything you want I will happily pay for it my friends. And three we can finally eat for this is a banquet is it not?" As if on que food was brought out and set on the table." Now enjoy yourselves." The king bowed and sat down. Starting to eat a chinken leg like meat.  
The feast lasted a good 2 hours. Everyone had a good time laughing and talking. The king said that they would have breakfast in the morning at 7 o'clock. And everyone was dismissed to go to night for the day.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Later with Aya and Molly  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Hey Eva. What where you going to say earlier?" Aya asked getting into one of the beds.  
" What?" Eva asked confused at her question.  
" You said he is a good friend but, what where you going to say after that?"  
" Oh I was going to say that I like someone else."Eva said turning off the last light.  
They didnt know that Jordan was listening.  
'So there is hope.' Jordan thought drifting off to sleep. He didnt hear what they said a few minutes later.  
" Eva one last thing." Aya said rolling over.  
"Yeah what is it?"  
" Is it my brother you like instead of the prince?"  
" Yeah it is but dont tell anyone okay? Not even your brother. He more than likely doesnt like me like that." She said quietly before falling asleep.  
"I wont. But your wrong he does like you. More than you know." Aya said knowing that Eva was asleep.' Theres a masked ball coming up. Thats the perfect time. Now what to do.' Aya started to plot her plan. There wasnt anything she liked more than plotting.

Yep thats it for now.... Hope you liked it:)


	4. Eating Surprises

Chapter 4: Eating Surprises

(Its like 5 o'clock in the morning.)  
Jordan woke up to see Tanit putting out some clothes on the edge of the bed.  
"Its good to see you up. You can get ready now."Tanit said going over to Prince Aikka and putting out his clothes the same way he did Jordans.  
"Why do we need to get ready?" He asked picking his clothes up. Tanit looked at him like he was an idiot.  
"Have you forgotten what the king said? Everyone is suppose to eat breakfast in the dining hall."  
"Oh right I forgot." Jordan seen Tanit start to leave." Arent you going to wake up princey over there?" Jordan asked pointing to Aikka.  
"No you can do that." Tanit opened the door and left.  
Jordan looked over at Prince Aikka while an idea popped in his head. He made his way to the bathroom and filled a bottle with some water.  
"It's time to wake up Prince." Jordan said with a devilish grin on his face. Picking up the bottle he through it on the sleeping prince.  
" What the heck?!?! Why I oughta." Aikka started getting out of his bed.  
"Tanit said to get ready for breakfast. So you better get ready or do you want to be late?" Jordan said putting on his boots(he's a fast dresser). Aikka walked over to the mirror and washed his face while putting on his armor. They washed up and finished dressing in silence.  
" You ready prince?" Jordan asked opening up the door.  
"Yes." Aikka said walking towards the door. With that they left. Jordan wasnt a fan of the prince so he decided not to start a conversation with him. But Aikka had other ideas.  
" What have you been doing since we left Oban.?" Aikka asked while they walked.  
" Nothing much. Going to school and working for our manager(our means him and Eva). What about you?" He asked. Even though he knew the answer.  
" Helping my father." Aikka replied. They talked about everything from the weather to how they came here.  
" Jordan I have been meaning to ask you something since last night." Aikka said.  
" Yeah what is it?" Jordan wondered what happened last night. They ate, where introduced to the other planets there, and went to sleep. Nothing to important.  
" Last night when Satis introduced the planets. A girl from Earth was called.I think her name was Aya. Is she your....um.... wife?" He asked in the smallest voice possible.'Please say no, please say no, please say no, please.' He thought.  
Jordan busted out laughing leaving the prince stuned.  
" What would.... make you..... think.... that?" Jordan asked inbetween laughs.  
" Well they said Aya Wilde, and I believe that is your name as well." Aikka said still not knowing why Jordan was laughing.  
"No she is not my wife she is my younger sister." Jordan said as he stopped laughing."Would you like me to introduce you to her?"Jordan asked.  
Aikka didnt get to reply because Jordan made up his mind for him. Which happened to be a yes. Aikka watched as Jordan ran to the nearest maid and asked something. The maid pointed to one of the rooms.  
" Hey prince follow me." Jordan said. He watched Aikka run over to where he was.  
" This way." Jordan said walking down the hall. Stopping at a door. Jordan knocked on the door. They heard some moving and finally Eva opened up the door.  
" Good morning Jordan." She said adding the prince when she saw him. " and Prince Aikka."  
They heard Aya trip over something." Molly get in here now! Jordan you stay out!" Aya said quickly noting who was at the door.  
" Hold on I'll be right back." Eva said leaving the door.  
" What is it?" Eva asked helping Aya up.  
Aya whispered something and Eva giggled.  
"I wont tell him. I promise."  
" Thank you. Jordan you can come in now." Aya said inviting her brother to join them.  
" You to Prince Aikka." Eva said as Jordan walked in dragging prince Aikka behind him.  
" This is Aya." Eva said pointing to her friend." That is prince Aikka."  
" Hello." Aya said quietly.  
" Its nice to meet you Lady Aya." Aikka said bowing.  
" I think its time for breakfast." Jordan said as they wlaked out the door.  
They arrived at breakfast just as Don, Rick, Stan and Koji arrived. A few minutes later King Lao, Queen Nori, Misuru and Mikuru showed up. Everyone went in at the same time and sat down at the same places where they sat the night king and the princesses came in. They ate and chated with some of the royals from Apotura and Cericelt. Someone tapped Eva on her shoulder. She turned around to see Princess Crystal standing behind her.  
" Hello. I'm Crystal." She said had white hair with strips of blue and yellow eyes." You must be Eva. Its nice to meet someone my own age for once."  
" Well its nice to meet you Princess Crystal. This is Aya." Eva said poking Aya lightly. She turned around and waved.  
" Hi." She said quickly.  
" I was wondering if you would like to go shopping tomarrow for the masked ball. Would you like to come?" Crysatal asked.  
" Sure." Eva and Aya said at the same time.  
" Great. The princesses from Nourasia are coming as well. I'll meet you on the secound floor." They chated for a bit.  
" I forgot to ask you this. Will you be able to join me, Auroura and the other princesses for a sleepover tonight?"  
" Yeah. We'll come." Eva said.  
" Great. Come to the 8th floor. Thats where it will be held. Oh I have to go. I see you two later tonight." Crystal said leaving as her sister and father rose.  
" We better get going." Don said taking note of everybody leaving the room." Eva why dont you, Jordan and Aya look around."  
"Okay come on." Eva said taking Jordan's and Aya's hand.  
They walked around the palace and talked to some of the people who worked many things about the planet and the kingdom. They found out that there were 15 floors in total . 5 were used for storage. The other 10 where used to house the royals and the people who worked within the palace walls. The planet had two main seasons. Summer and Winter. When one half of the planet was in summer the other half was in winter. And had 3 moons dedicated to the three goddesses of the Twilight Festival and that the kingdom was well known for their pheonix birds. It took them 4 hours in total to look over the palace. By the time they got back it was time for dinner. Which everyone chated with the others about their findings.  
" Eva. Aya." Crystal yelled." My dad said to go and pack for the sleepover. Misuru and Mikuru said that they would help you find where it is at. See you there." Crystal said and left to find her older sister.  
" Well I guess we should go." Eva said as her and Aya walked out followed by the other girls.  
They packed everything they could think of that they would need. Including Eva's ferret and Aya's puppy. There was a knock on the door.  
" Come in." Aya said happily. A nourasion girl walked had her orange hair with yellow stripes and light blue eyes.  
" Hello I'm Aikka's sister Misuru."  
" I'm Aya and this is Eva. Should we be going?" Aya asked.  
" Yes Mikuru is waiting outside. But one question what are those?" She asked pointing to the ferret and puppy.  
" Misuru we're going to be late. Hurry up." They guessed that was Mikuru.  
" We'll tell you later." They said and went on their way to the sleepover.

Yeah Hoped you liked it. Things will be funnier in the next chapter. It wasnt long but this was all I could come up with.


	5. Madness like Misuru

Chapter 5: Madness like Misuru

Eva and Aya had been following Misuru and Mikuru for some time now. Aya quietly talked with Misuru and Mikuru led the way, leaving Eva to think to herself. For some odd reason she was starting to think that Aya liked Aikka more than she thought. Before she could think about that anymore Aya said something that caught her attention,  
"Misuru and Mikuru why are your hair colors like that?" Aya asked looking at Misuru's navy hair and Mikuru's light brown hair.  
" Truthfully we dont know why." Mikuru said while turning the cornor.  
" Once when we where little we asked Father. He didnt know either so he took us to a priestess. When we got there the priestess, who is of royal blood, started bowing to us. Mikuru do you remember why?" Misuru looked to her twin.  
"Yes. She said that we where the goddesses of something. And that we would know what powers of them where bestowed onto us from them." Mikuru finished quietly." We're here." She said turning to a large door. Misuru knocked three times. They heard footsteps and the door creak open.  
"Oh hello, Come in. Aroura was just starting the games." A girl said." By the way I'm Salem from planet Apatura."  
" Hello Salem. I'm Misuru, this is Mikuru, Eva Wei and Aya Wilde." She said pointing to each of them.  
" Come on slow pokes your going to miss the movie." They heard Aurora yell from the middle of the room. Aya and Eva walked into the room and automatically saw popcorn, some bags filled with candy looking things, cans of soda and tons of blankets spread out on the floor.  
' Wow this is huge!' Aya thought as she sat down next to a fox looking girl and Eva.  
" Okay we have 3 movies. We'll vote to see which ones we see in which order okay?" Crystal asked holding up 3 different dvds ( btw Nevolence has the same technology we have here in 2007).  
"To vote you will raise your hands. Okay first is The Notebook." 7 hands go up.  
" Second is The Last Mimzy." 3 hands go up.  
" Finally Ever After: A Cinderella Story." 1 lone hand goes up. Everyone turned to see Aya's hand in the air. She had seen that movie so many times she could talk along with the characters. When she first saw it she wish that that would happen to her. Knowing that it would never come though. Jordan had made fun of her for saying that. The next morning he woke up with green hair where his blonde was suposed to go.  
" Alright The Notebooks first." Crystal said putting it in the player and the movie started. A regular movie that only some people would cry on. The movie ended and the next one went in. Aya was whising that it would end soon so she could watch the movie she voted on. To her that movie was the greatest ever.  
"Alright final movie. Then we move on to the games." Aroura said slipping the Ever After into the dvd player. Aya couldnt wait. The movie played and everyone talked but Aya. She seen the story unfold. Then ( if you havent seen this movie sorry for the spoilers.) the ball came. With the girl in the most beautiful outfit you could possibly ever imangine. And then the wonderful ending came as well. Then that was it.  
" Alright now time for the party to begin!" Crystal said." Sit in a circle. And Aroura you start with the person on your right and so on. We know if you are lying because Salem is a mind reader so answer the truth. And if you are lying you have to do a dare." Everyone did as they where told. Aurora started with the Arterio Queen.( This is a twisted truth or dare game)  
" Truth or dare?"  
" Truth"  
" Do you ever sleep during a speach?"  
"No."  
" That was the truth." Salem said. And the game went on. Soon it was Evas turn.  
" Truth or dare?"  
" Truth"  
" Do you like anyone?"  
'Oh no this is not good.' Eva and Aya thought.  
" No" Eva said flatly  
" Shes lying." Salem sang." She likes a guy named." But she was cut off when a girl came in with some ice cream.  
" Thank Turie( a god on Nevolence) you got here with that!" Crystal said jumping up and getting it from the girl." Dig in everyone she said producing bowls and spoons. There where at least 8 different flavors. Aya took chocolate, Eva had strawberry, Misuru had mint, Mikuru scooped some vanilla, and Crystal and Aroura had taken cookie dough. Everyone chated and played different mini games. The night went into the early hours in the morning. Around 2 o'clock everyone was asleep. Tomarrow was a big day for Eva, Aya, Misuru, Mikuru, Aroura and Crystal. For shopping was never going to be so hard.

And thats all I wrote. Sorry if it is short. I'll start the next chapter right away.


	6. Bizzare Bazaar

Chapter 6: Bizzare Bazaar

Everyone had woken up early. Eva and the others had gotten up earlier so they could get to the market before the heat set in. Around 8 o'clock everyone was ready and they met at the spot they had agreed on.  
" So who are we looking for first?" Eva asked walking through out the market.  
"Me!" Misuru shouted." And I know what I want already." She said walking up to a medium blue dress. She went ahead and tried it on along with a pair of deep blue shoes and a diamond mask.  
" How does it look?" She asked twirling around.  
" Perfect." They all said togther.  
" I'm next." Mikuru said walking towards another shop. They looked around in there for a bit before leaving with a pair of dark brown shoes. After 2 more shops she picked out a orange dress with some red earrings. Crystal went after her and picked out a purple dress with violet shoes. Then Aroura who picked out a green dress with a pair of dark green shoes.  
Finally after 4 hours of shopping only Aya and Eva where left.  
" I think I know the perfect dress for Aya. But its back at the palace. So Eva, your the only one left." Crystal said looking Eva over.  
" Alright," Eva said looking around at the remander of shops." Lets go to this one." She said walking into a small store. They looked around and Eva tried on several dresses but decieded that there was none she really liked.  
"How about that one?" Aya said moving towards a larger shop. They went in and searched every rac of clothes they could find.  
"I found it!" Eva cried happily while holding up a black dress with a diamonds going around the waist.  
" Thats perfect for you!" Crystal yelled." And what about these to go with it?" She said holing up a pair of strapped sandels up with some pearl drop earings.  
" Even better." Misuru yelled. Eva went ahead and tried the items on only to come out with everyones mouths open and silence.  
" You like it?" She asked thinking they didnt like it very much.  
" Like it? We love it!" They shouted. Eva was happy that they did because she liked it a lot.  
They left the store and headed back to the palace.  
" Aya, Eva mind coming with me and Aroura to get her dress?" Crystal asked pointing to Aya.  
" Sure." They said." We'll see you later tonight okay?" They asked the twins. They nodded and walked off with thier bags. Crystal and everyone else walked down to the 2nd floor basement.  
Aroura and Crystal stopped and started going through boxes and boxes.  
" I finally found it!" Aroura yelled picking up a box and taking it to the middle of the room.  
She opened the box and took out an almost exact copy of the dress cinderella wore in Ever After. Aya gasped at the resemblence.  
" It was our mothers wedding dress. I think you will like it very much. Since well you know the movie and all." Crystal handed the dress to Aya who galdly took it.  
"It's amazing. It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. But I can't take it since it was your mothers." She said handing it back to Crystal. Who just puched it back into Aya's arms.  
"I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it." Aroura said smiling. Meanwhile Eva was looking around in the box tring to find a pair of matching shoes for Aya to wear. But she only found a blue green rock necklace.  
" Aya come here." Eva said holding up the necklace." And bring the dress along to." Aya walked over to Eva. Who put the necklace on top but slowly lost the location of it because it had faded into the color of the dress.  
" Thats amazing." Aroura said." Crystal do you think...?"  
" We're not supposed to talk about that. We'll have to wait and find out." Crystal said icily while walking over to a different box and pulling up a pair of sea blue shoes.  
" I'm sorry that we dont have any butterfly wings to complete it. But I think this is all we need." She said heading back up the stairs.  
" I'll take your bags up to your room. Since the ball isnt for another 4 hours, why dont you walk around? Well I'm going to go and see dad. I'll see you later." Crystal said leaving.  
" Yeah just do what ever you want its fine with us." Aroura said leaving as well. Eva and Aya soon followed after.  
" I'm going to go check out the garden again. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Eva asked.  
" Yeah. I'll be okay. I'm just going to check the animals. Go have fun. I'll see you later." Aya said walking off. Eva started walking towards the garden.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
With Eva  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Eva walked in the garden just looking at all the flowers. She knew the names of some of them. Like the roses, lavendar bushes, and the lilacs. But the rest of them she didnt have a clue. So she went to find a gardener to tell her what they where. She found one tending to a rose bush.  
" Excuse me." She said. The gardener looked up." Can you tell me what some of these flowers are?"  
" Sure. Which ones do you need to know?" He asked looking at all of the flowers.  
" Those 4 over there." Eva said walking towards the colorful flowers. There were so many different colors of them. Blues, whites, yellows, creams, and reds.  
" Well those right there your looking at are chrysanthemuns." He said," and those up there are clematises. The ones next to them are hibiscuses." He stopped talking to look at his work. A big grin spreading across his face.  
" What about those white ones?" Eva asked walking over to them," They're beautiful." She said touching one lightly before stepping out of the way so he could see.  
" Oh yes those are the most precious here." He said picking one lightly off the bush and handing it to Eva.  
" And why is that?" She asked holding it in her hands.  
" If you look at it from a distance it looks like a dove. And the white shows its purity and love it has for others. Thats the magic of the columbine." He watched her as she moved it around in the light and finding the dove inside." I think you should be heading back unless you want to be late for the ball."  
" Oh yes thank you for the dove." She said before walking off.  
" Your welcome." He shouted while heading back to his work. Eva was almost out of the garden when someone called her name. It sounded distant at first but it came closer.  
" Molly I need to talk to you." She turned around to see Aikka walk up behind her.  
" Hello Prince Aikka." She said.  
" I need to ask you how to impress a girl." He said blushing slightly.  
" If this is about Aya then you should give her some flowers. Almost all girls like flowers." She knew it was about Aya. The way they acted around each other and talked to each other. And that day when they met. She had promised Aya that she would not tell Aikka that she liked him.  
" Thank you very much Molly." Aikka said running away. Yep this was going to be an interesting outcome. She started walking back to her room.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Earlier with Aya  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Aya was walking back to the room when Jordan came up behind her. Which seemed odd since he usually was off trying to impress Eva. But maybe he just wanted to talk. She thought about the possiblites for a moment before deciding it was impossible.  
" Hello Jordan, what do you want?" She asked opening the door to the room. She walked in and he followed her.  
" I just wanted to talk to my little sister. Is there anything wrong with that?" He asked as Vindu scampered up to Jordan. He picked the puppy up and set it in his lap while petting the ball of fur.  
" Yes. You never just want to talk. But I guess its okay." She said as she opened Lycaena's cage. The little ferret popped out and ran up onto Aya's head. Lycaena stood up on its new pearch and looked around at its surrondings. Before landing on Vindu in Jordans lap. The ferret noticing a new playmate jumped off Aya's head and ran over to Vindu. The puppy was curoius about this little slinky of fur. Vindu jumped down and started to chase Lycaena around. Both enjoying the exercise.  
" I just wanted to know how your day went with picking out the dresses and stuff." He said as he became the new play equipment for the little bundles of fur. Aya laughed at the look Jordan had on his face.( Which was a cross of happiness and confusion.) But Jordan didnt find his new postion one to be laughed at.  
" It went fine. Everyone had a good time. What about you?" She asked as he was relieved of the antics of a ferret and puppy. But she was soon the new item to run around on. Now it was Jordans turn to laugh at Aya. Unlike her brother she liked having animals near her.  
" It was fairly boring. Unlike your day." Jordan said still watching his sister intently.  
" Anything else you want to ask me?" She said as Vindu finally stopped and sat down on her lap. Lycaena landing on Aya's foot.  
" Yeah what should I give Molly? You know to like win her heart?" He asked blushing slightly when he finished.  
" Why dont you try some flowers? Just about every girl loves flowers." She said watching him get up and go to the door.  
" Thank you Aya." He said before leaving.  
" Your welcome Jordan." Aya said before moving the sleeping fur balls off her lap. She went and got out the dresses and other things. So that when Eva got back it would save a little more time on getting ready. Maybe this was going to be even more fun than she thought. A few minutes passed and Eva walked in. She went over to the facet and got a cup full of water. Then put a flower in it.  
" Did you have a nice time in the garden?" Aya asked.  
" Yeah I did." Eva said.  
There was a knock on the door before Misuru, Mikuru, Crystal, Aroura, and some girls came in with thier dresses.  
" Its time to get ready!" Misuru and Crystal chimed together.  
" Lets get to work. We have 2 hours." Mikuru said directing each of the girls to whom they would help." And start!" This was going to be the longest two hours any of them had ever lived.


	7. Amazing like Aroura

Chapter 7:(Wow this long already? Cool) Amazing like Aroura

All the girls started with their dresses. Knowing that they would take the longest. While the girls where getting ready, the maids set out all the make-up, hair things and masks. Crystal came out first and was done with putting on make-up before Misuru came out 10 minutes later.  
" Cyrstal your so pretty!" Misuru squealed as she started putting on some powder. Eva came out next. She didnt really like wearing make-up but decided some would be okay for tonight. Mikuru came out next and decided to skip the make-up wearing tonight. Aroura came out after Mikuru and sat down and started putting on a light amount of blush. She got up and joined the others.  
" Why just stop with blush?" Her sister asked.  
"I want to preserve my natural beauty." She replied smiling and messing with her hair. The door opened slowly to reveal Aya in her dress. Everyone just stopped and stared at Aya who was standing there quietly.  
" Eva I have an idea." Mikuru said. She knew her younger brother liked Aya and she wanted to help him out in asking her to dance." Let's get to work shall we?" All the girls nodded and showed Aya to the mirror.  
" Lets start with make-up, then hair, the necklace and finally the mask." Mikuru said.  
" Right!" They replied and started working on their friend. They started with make-up. Oce they where done with that they worked on her hair. Curling the tips of her hair and where the necklace they only had to put on her mask. But finally decided that they wanted everyone to see their work. They were done and started chating.  
" Crystal what is the festival exactly?" Eva asked looking towards the princess.  
" Well its a festival dedicated to a Nevolence ledgend. When Nevolence was ruled under its first King, the people where happy. Everyone was able to do what they wanted without serious punishment. But the king sadly died from old age. The next King wasnt so kind. He changed everything,' you can not do anything without my permission.' he said. Soon the kingdom spiraled down into despair. One day a girl appeared. She had silver eyes and snow white hair. This girl was named Twilight. After many years of despair she decided she'd had enough of this. And went to the king. The King did not care and said to get rid of her. On the day she was supposed to die. She cried. As her tears fell to the ground, wings sprouted from her back. The girl went to the King, who saw a goddess, instead of Twilight. Twilight who did not favor war sent the King away from Nevolece. And restored the kingdoms happieness. By giving up her life. That is how the festival started. And they say every 100 years Twilight is reborn into a girl along with her 3 sisters. The four sisters where seperated and sent to other planets. The two goddesses from Nourasia and one from Earth are her sisters and reborn as well." Crystal finished. Aya thought for a second. The ledgend sounded like a dream she'd had before.  
" Where the wings pure white?" She asked.  
Crystal and Aroura gasped." How did you know that?" Aroura asked.  
" I had a dream something like your ledgend."Aya said was a knock on the door. And a gaurd came in.  
" It is time for the ball your highnesses. I'll escort you to it." He said bowing. They walked to the ball in silence. They reached the door and opened it to find a wonderful display of dancing and food.  
" Eva over here!" Rick called to his little mouse.  
" Ok. We're going over to where my dad is at. Come on Aya." Eva said walking across the floor.  
" Alright." Misuru said as she spotted her mother, father and younger brother." Lets go Mikuru." She said seeing that Crystal and Aroura where already dancing with men.~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
With Eva and the others  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
" Well well my little mouse is looking wonderful tonight. And so is your sister Jordan." Rick said. But Jordan couldnt take his eyes off of Eva. One thing kept running through is mind. 'Tonight I will tell her my feelings.' With that set in his mind her walked up to Eva.  
" Um M-molly would you like to dance." Jordan asked holding out a columbine flower in his hands. Molly was speach less. She took Jordans hand and walked out onto the dance floor with him. The columbine in her hair. Aya saw how happy they were and just watched them. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
" Would you like to dance, Aya?"  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
With Aikka and the others  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
" Mother! Father!" Misuru shouted happily while dragging her sister across the floor.  
" My my all of my girls look amazing tonight." King Lao said." And my son. I bet any girl would love to dance with you tonight." Aikka just nodded. He wasnt paying any attention to his father because he was watching Aya intently. The king saw where his gaze went. He smirked.  
" Would my dear wife join me?" He said taking Noris hand." You know you might want to go ask her to dance before another young lad does." King Lao whispered to his son. Now that caught Aikka's attention. He walked across the floor.  
" We better follow him." Mikuru said to her sister. Eyeing a guy with red brown hair.  
" Yes. We should." Misuru replied eyeing a guy with black hair. They followed after Aikka.  
He spotted Aya standing watching her brother and Eva dance. This was his chance and he took it. He tapped her shoulder turned around.  
" Would you like to dance, Aya?" He asked putting a rose in her hair. She blushed rapidly.  
" I would love to." She said taking the princes hand as they started to dance.  
" Well well who would have thought." Rick said as he watched the scene unfold. Meanwhile Koji and Stan had spotted Misuru and Mikuru walking towards them.  
" Watch and learn Koji." Stan said as he asked Mikuru to dance. That left Misuru alone. And Koji took his chance even though he had no idea what to do.  
" I want to know if you would dance with me. Will you?" Koji asked Misuru, who just lead him out to the dance floor. All 4 of the groups danced and danced. Taking breaks when needed. Eva noticed Aya and Aikka dancing next to them. ' Way to go Aya. But then again look who I'm dancing with.' Eva thought happily.  
Crystal and Aroura watched their friends dance. Their father watching his girls. Unfortunetly his daughters fienaces had to skip the ball for something important. So they danced with other men. Until Edward called them back.  
" Go tell your freinds the fireworks are about to start. And why dont you take them out to the balcony. They can see them better." He said. His daughters running off to tell their friends. He smiled as his daughters and friends went over to the balcony and waited.  
" Why dont you start the fireworks." The king said to one of the gaurds.  
"Yes Sir. Would you like me to do anything else?" He said knealing down on one knee.  
" No I dont need anything else. You may carry on." Edward said as the gaurd stood up. He left walking towards the station that contained the fireworks.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Meanwhile  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
" Eva Aya come here. The fireworks are about to start!" Crystal shouted as her and Aroura ran towards the balcony. Eva and the others stopped dancing and walked towards where everyone else was. Aya looked over the balcony and gasped. Below was the garden and just a little ways out was the town. Lit in dim glowing lights. Suddenly a red light showered over the town following a small pop. The fireworks had started.  
" Wow." Aya mangaged to say before Aikka wrapped his arms around her. She blushed a dark red. Eva saw this and giggled lightly before the same thing happened to her with Jordan. Producing the same result from herself. The fireworks continued with greens,reds,blues, oranges, and purple lighting the sky above them. But something happened, the fireworks stopped abruptly as fire started to rage in the town.  
" Dad!" Aroura yelled" Something isnt right!" By this time screams could be heard in the town and gun shots being fired. King Edward rushed to his daughters and their friends.  
" You need to go to the place I told you about if we where under be there. Go now I'll be there in a few minutes." The King said to his daughters before turning to the crowd gathering behind them." My friends and family there has been a slight problem." He seen his daughters leave knowing this might be the last time he would see them." If you will kindly follow my gaurds to the first floor basement they will tell you updates as soon as they can."The crowd started murmering as they as they started to follow the gaurds.  
" Your highness the Ennialians are attacking us. You need to get to the council room to meet with the generals and conmanders. A front of soldiers have been sent out to see what the damage is so far." The young man said before the castle started to shake a little. King Edward was shocked about the Ennialians attacking them. They where Nevolences greatest allies  
' Why would they do this?' He questioned himself while running towards the council room.  
' This is not going to go very well.' He thought as he opened the door. And was met with a general holding out a scroll.  
" This is what they want." He said handing the scroll over to Edward. He read the scroll and dropped it on the floor. 4 words written on the scroll. " We've come for her."

Cliffhanger time! Hehe I think this is a good place to stop. Let you think this over. Things are gettin good. And you know the drill. Questions, comments, concerns andy thing you can think of feel free to put them up.


	8. Silent like Shiho

Chapter 8: Silent like Shiho

" Aroura are you sure you know where you are going?" Crystal whispered to her sister. Once they had left Aroura took the lead and ran towards the back entrance where the workers came in. And trailed through the garden. Stopping every so often.  
" Yes its just a little further." She said making her way to the center of the garden. " Now where was.... Ah here it is!" She said running towards a fountain. No one knew what was so important about a fountain. But knew it imediatly when Aroura tapped a tile and a small opening appeared.  
" Follow me." She said running down the opening. They followed closely. Crystal in the back and the others in the middle.  
" Aikka I'm scared." Aya said hugging Aikka closer. He wrapped his arms around her hoping to calm her was walking behind Don who wouldnt stop looking back every minute. And everyone else walking prepared for anything. Aroura stopped suddenly at a intersection of three tunnels.  
" Whats the matter?" Crystal asked from the back. Hoping it wasnt bad.  
" Umm I kinda forgot which tunnel to take." Aroura replied tring to not scare everyone. But that didnt happen. Aikka felt Aya slip to the turned to see her friend on the floor.  
" Aya are you okay?" Eva asked wondering what had happened.  
"..nel." Aya whispered faintly.  
" What?" Eva asked not sure what she had said.  
" Take the first tunnel." Aya said a bit more loudly before passing out into Aikka's arms.  
" I'll take her." He said lifting her up." We better get going." Everyone nodded as they started down the designated tunnel. Minutes passed before they came upon a small stream that was glowing a faint gold color. Aroura passed it, but not without a small bow and a faint whisper. They all passed it wondering the same thing, what was it about that stream that made them feel weak? Crystal did the same thing as her older sister before moving on.  
" No one followed you did they?" Someone asked from the shadows.  
" Not a single person." Cyrstal replied while walking to the front.  
" Thats on out everyone." They said as 4 men and 3 women came out. Jordan reconized one of the people instantly, Tanit.  
" Hello Jordan. Aikka I see you came to." Tanit said while bowing.  
" Who are these people?" Aikka asked setting Aya down on the floor.  
" The guys are Yvon,Toraji, and Seiran. The girls are Kallen, Rieka and the quiet one is Shiho. She is mute so she more than likely wont interact with you. And I am Tanit pleased to met you." He said looking around at familiar faces and ones he did not reconize." Jordan who are the others beside you?"  
" Oh this is Eva Wei, Don Wei, Rick Thunderbolt, Koji Minomoto, Stan Brunet, Princess Mikuru and Misuru. And my sister Aya." Jordan said looking at his little sleeping sister.  
" Right follow me." He said walking down the dark tunnel. A little ways down there was a small light. They exited the tunnel to see a small town. Busy with people running back and forth.  
" What is this?" Eva asked.  
" This is our emergancy base. If something happens to the town they come under here. Tents are set up and so are gaurd stations all around this area. But sadly this isnt the best place to be with who is attacking us right now. Because they know about this place and they also know how to get in here. Thats why this place is on high alert. You will all be in one large tent. You will be rooming with the royals of Nourasia and Nevolence." Tanit said as they started walking through the little town. Even the children were helping the adults out. A small sound came to their ears. It sounded something like someone yelling a name. It became more clear with each passing moment.  
" Mikuru, Misuru, Aikka!" A women yelled. They turned around to see Queen Nori rushing towards them.  
" Mother!" Misuru yelled as she ran towards her mother." Where is father?" She asked.  
" He's with Edward trying to find out what is going to happen." She stopped when she saw Aroura and Crystal." Crystal, Aroura can you come with me for a minute?" She asked. They followed her. She said something and Crystal started to yell.  
" What do you mean? Why would they do that? I thought.." she started to cry as she ran back to the group.  
" Eva I need to speak to you later tonight." She said before walking off to sit on a rock. And it was like that for many minutes. Silence, nothing happening to stop it. Nothing could stop the feeling growing in everyones stomache. Something bad was going to happen and nothing or no one could stop it, and they knew it. They finally went to find some place to let Aya rest. Finally stopping at the tent Tanit spole of. When they entered they saw Shiho bent over. She rose up, revealing vindu and lyceanya in a medium cage. Eva resisted the urge to go and see her pet. Instead she helped Aikka put Aya on a cot. Shiho walked over to Aya. Silently sitting on her knees and putting her hand on Aya's forehead. Aikka watched as this girl whispered into Aya's ear, while humming something to Aya.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
In Aya's mind ( this is what she is thinking)  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
'Where am I?' She looked around at what was around her. A bloody field of bodies. Arrows and gunshots in everyone of them. She screamed as she ran tring to get away from there. Stopping at what looked like the palace. A two girls laying on the steps. Crystal and Aroura layed there motionless.  
' NO NO You cant be..' She started crying while looking at her friends.  
' Aya run. You have to get away from here.' She looked back to see Jordan, bloody and barely breathing. He fell forward. Another scream was let out as darkness came over her. Pure darkness consumed her.  
' My child you look like something bad has happened.' An erie voice said. She twirled around to see a man in red standing next to three girls that where floating above what would have been ground.' This is what should happen and will. I have spent many years tring to get all four of you together. The man said as wings unfolded from the three girls faces raised up to revealed the tear stained faces of Eva, Misuru and Mikuru.  
This is what will happen. This is your destiny. I created you!' He said putting vemon into each word.  
No! She yelled as her back seard in pain. Her own set of wings growing out of her. She was crying now. Tears of sadness and pain. But suddenly the darkness disapeared.  
We'll met again. He said as he laughed darkly.  
Aya Wilde you will not subcome to this darkness. You musnt. Believe in your possiblities. A faint voice said. Aya opened her eyes to see Aikka staring at her and a girl standing over her. The girl left as Aikka rushed to hug her.  
" I'm so glad your back." He said allowing his tears to flow down his face.  
" I'm back." She said quietly as she let her own tears roll down. They stayed like that until Eva came in and said that King Lao was back with King Edward. And that they also had news with them. He left her saying that he would be back in a bit. She decided this would be a good time to rest. Knowing what might appear in her dream. But she would risk the chance, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Yep yep yep Thats that for ya. Comment or anything welcome..... tml(type more later)


	9. A Traitor Among Friends

Chapter 9: A Traitor Among Friends

Aikka and Eva walked over to where his father was. A crowd had gathered around King Edward and his father. Shouts could be heard and Edward trying to explain what was going on.  
" I know this my be of a shock to you after recent events," Edward said calmly," But this unfortunate event must be taken cared of. Do you want to be slaves to some one we thought we could trust? Or would you rather have your freedom?" The crowd went silent as the words sunk in. A man stepped forward and raised his hand into the air. Soon everyone had their hand in the air.  
" We will. For the right of Twilight!" The all shouted in unison. The king smiled at his people. Proud and strong, but yet there was a little bit of worry among them. No surprise, due to the fact of what they had agreed to.  
Edward spotted Aikka and Eva and waved them to him. They made their way through the crowd, into the tent. Finding the army generals, all the other planets kings, Don Wei, Rick, Jordan and King Lao already there. Aikka stepped forward to speak to his father. Who only pulled him aside and whispered somethings into his ear and pushed him back to Eva.  
" What did he say?" She asked quietly.  
" There's going to be a war." Aikka said looking away. Eva just stood there, shocked and confused." It'll all be explained in a minute."He said as King Edward stepped forward looking around at everyone that was there.  
" Jordan," He started," Where is Tanit?"  
" He said that he had something to do. And that I could just fill him in when he gets back." Jordan said while looking at the king.  
" Very well. Lets get started. Last night during the ball, Nevolence was attacked by Ennail."Whispers could be heard." A notice was sent a few minutes after the attack. Asking for a trade."  
" Then why dont you just give them what they want?" The king of Perinant shouted.  
" Because,Kilu, they want Twilight!" Edward said shocking Kilu, who shrank back into his place." She is as important to us as she is to you, is she not? They also want her sisters. By some way they are all you see the importance now?" Kilu said nothing as Edward continued." Its either give them up or fight to keep them. This is why we will fight back. Everyone will do their part in this."Edward stopped as an army general took up the rest of the speach.  
" All the men able to fight will. This includes all the guests from the other planets as well. The women will guard Twilight and her sisters." Eva had enough of this and decided to take a stand.  
" I refuse to sit back while the men fight." She yelled. The general stopped and looked at her." I will join the fight with them. Even if you dont like it." King Edward looked at Eva closely. Several thoughts crossed his mind while she continued. He could see traces of Maria, his wife, and the spirit of Daleia, one of Twilights sisters. If she was the reincarnation of Daleia then that was an even more of a reason to hold her back. Better judgement took over the old King as he spoke out.  
" You will not fight. I am sorry. There is something you must do instead of fighting. Protecting your sisters and the future of Nevolence and possibly the future of the entire galaxy. You have to do this." Edward said quietly. Eva stood there watching him talk to her in a manner that was so frightning it made her shiver in pure fear. Edward walked over to a chest hidden in the back and withdrew a sword.  
' If it is Daleia, then she should be able to use this for protection.' He thought as he handed the sword to Eva." You need to protect her with every bit of hope and courage you have. Everyone you may go back to what you where doing before." And with that everyone left the tent. A silence casted over the small make shift town. Aikka said he was going to go see if Aya was feeling better, Don and Rick went to talk to Stan and Koji, and Jordan decied to walk with Eva. They chated about what ever they could think about. But soon ran out of things to talk about. Eva looked at the sword that she carried. King Edwards words replaying over and over in her head. Jordan kept glancing over to Eva. An idea came to him almost instantly.  
" Sorry to leave you but i have to go ask someone something." He said almost wishing that he could stay with her but deciding to do what his heart told him to.  
" Okay." Eva said spotting Misuru and Mikuru, " I'll go talk to Misuru and Mikuru. They might have some good news to share." She said walking over to them. Jordan walking back to the tent. Misuru seen Eva walking over to them.  
" Evaaaaa!" She yelled." There is something I have to tell you!" Eva ran the rest of the way over to them.  
" What is it?"She asked catching her breath.  
" Look what I can do." She said holding both of her hands in the air. A small spark forming in the palm of her hand. It grew to a small flame." Now watch this." She said as the small flame grew bigger until it was a medium sized ball. She took the ball and placed it in front of her stomache. A small white circle appeared and showed Aikka and Aya in the tent they where staying in.  
" Thats amazing." Eva said as the ball slowly disappeared.  
" I know. Mikuru didnt know what was happening. We where walking and it just happened." Misuru said looking to her sister." You know what after seeing Aikka and Aya, I just remembered that I havent spoken to her all day. Lets go visit her." She said jumping up.  
" Sure why not." Mikuru said following her sister. Eva heading after them.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
mean while  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Jordan! Jordan! Wait up!" Tanit yelled. Jordan looked back and waved slowing to a stop.  
" Did I miss anything important?" He asked once he caught up.  
" Some bits and pieces." Jordan replied as he told Tanit what had happened with the attacks and Twilight. And the sword that Edward gave Eva saying the stuff about protecting her sisters with all her life.  
" Oh is that so." Tanit replied while stopping to help a woman with a heavy box.  
" Yeah thats about it." He said opening the tent flap for them. Once done with that they went back to walking."So where were you today?" Jordan asked.  
" No where special." Tanit said remembering where he went earlier that day.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Flashback  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Tanit walked down a small tunnel that lead to an opening to the one would have guessed that he was a spy for the King of Ennial. He climbed out of the small hole into a wooded area where he was supposed to meet his master.  
" Glad you could come Tanit. I was worried that you wouldnt come." A voice said from behind turned around to see who it was.  
" Now why would I do that,King Alberic?" Tanit said walking to his master.  
" You might have actually grown found of the royals down there. Never the less. I have important news. And the next step to be put into motion." Alberic said motioning for Tanit to sit down." First of all we have found out who Twilight and all her sisters are."  
" Alright. I think that the royals are also figuring out who they are as well." Tanit replied looking at a quiggle run by.  
" All the more reason to step up this new phase in my plan. You must kidnap the sisters. I dont care how just bring them to me by sunset within the next two days."  
" Yes sir. Can I use this to kidnap them?" Tanit asked pulling out a small green bottle from his pocket. Alberic smiled and nodded his head." Thank you sir. I shall be leaving now." Tanit said standing up and walking back to the opening." Should we tell them? About who they really are." He asked while starting to slip down the hole.  
" No they should be able to find out on their own." Alberic said as Tanit left." Isnt that right My Lord?" A man in a black cloak walked out from the forest.  
" Yes. Especially Twilight. Her memory is slowly coming back and so is her spirit. If she fully remembers who she is before the Moon of Light then we will deal with what is closest to her heart. If she does not remember, then we may continue with our plan. Do what you must until then." He said before leaving.  
" Yes sir, My dark Lord." Alberic said quietly.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
End Flashback  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
" No where special at all." Tanit said while entering the tent with Jordan.

So what cha think? Anything is welcome..


	10. When You Cant See The Truth

Chapter 10- When You Cant See The Truth(catchy title dont you think?)

Jordan and Tanit entered the tent slowly. Jordan had finally got his plan together or at least together enough to work. And Tanit had already planned the kidnapping perfectly. Meanwhile the king was talking to his generals and didnt notice that they had walked in. Tanit could make out some words from what they where saying.  
" Yes on the hill......That would mean that the princes where.......I know that would be impossible...........But if it did.....I think that is good enough for now." They stopped and gathered their papers and passed the two on their way out. The king finally noticed them and motioned them to walk forward.  
" What brings you here Jordan?" Edward asked noticing Tanit off to the side.  
" I would like to know if I could be able to protect Molly. Uh I mean Eva." Jordan said as calmly as possible but sadly it did not work very well. The king noticed this but didnt think about it very much. Other things where important right now. Word had carried that the princes where exicuted a few hours after the attack. If that had happened, Twilight was in even more trouble.  
" Sir...Do you think that is okay?" Jordan asked afraid that if his temper was as bad as Eva's then he was in trouble.  
" Yes. Yes that is fine with me." The king said out of his normal tone." Tanit you need to stay here. Jordan you may go." Jordan nodded and walked out of the tent as fast as he could with out knocking anything over. Once he was out of the tent Tanit and the King looked at each other." We need to talk about somethings that are of an importance."  
" What is so important that I have to be here alone?" Tanit asked evily while sliding out a dagger from his hind pocket.  
" You might want to know this, I think that there is a spy here and several people have seen you with things that are not from the Nvolence empire. Explain your-" The king fell to the floor blood slowly flowing out from a wound in the neck.  
" This was not part of the plan. But your rule has went on long enough. It is time for the Master to take his place." Tanit said walking out of the tent like nothing had happened.A man was about to walk in but Tanit stopped him.  
" He is sleeping right now. You better wait till dinner to wake him." He said smiling. The man nodded and walked back from where he came from.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
With Eva  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
Eva, Misuru and Mikuru arrived just in time to see Aikka holding Aya in his arms. They walked in and tried not to disturb them but it didnt happen.  
" If you must know we just talked and nothing else." Aikka said holding Aya closer. Misuru and Eva giggled while Mikuru just looked at the two. Aikka and Aya the perfect match. If only that would happen to her.  
" Misuru could you come here for a secound?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to see a blushing Stan at the tent flap.  
" Uh sure." She said walking towards him. They walked out side. A few minutes later a scream cold be heard. Mikuru and Eva ran out to see Misuru running towards them.  
" What happened?" Mikuru asked worried about her sister. Misuru just held out her left hand showing off a ring with a small diamond in the middle. Eva stared in shock while Mikuru fainted onto the floor.  
" Mikuru are you okay?" Misuru asked quietly. Eva just stood there. Stan had proposed to had proposed to Misuru! STAN HAD PROPOSED TO MISURU!!!!  
" Thats wonderful." That was all Eva had to say to her. She knew Koji would ask Mikuru and Aikka would ask Aya. But who would ask her? Rick was an older brother and Jordan might not feel that way about her. She did about him. And he had always complimemted her on Oban. So maybe, just maybe, there was hope for her.  
" Lets go. We need to get Mikuru to the infermary." Misuru said picking up her sister. They started walking to the infermary. Stan and Misuru started talking about marriage arrangements. Was it going to be on Earth or Nourasia? White or chocolate? Blue or Pink? Roses or this? That or whatever? Eva was getting sick of hearing about it.  
" Uh I need to go do something." Eva said not watching where she was going when she turned.  
" Eva watch out behind you." Misuru said pointing to whatever was there. Eva didnt notice soon bumping into jordan. Knocking him to the ground and landing on top of him. Meanwhile kissing him.  
" Way to go Eva!" Misuru shouted happily. Eva got off of Jordan. Hiding her face while blushing like mad. Jordan doing the same thing.  
' This must be my lucky day.' They thought together. Misuru watched as they got up dusting off the dirt.  
" We'll leave you two alone." Stan said walking towards the infermary. Misuru following behind him still making arrangements. Eva and Jordan stood in silence. Not wanting to face each other. Enjoying the moment, fearing each others reaction.  
" I need to talk to you about somethings." Eva said looking at Jordan and taking his hand in hers." Follow me." Eva lead Jordan to a tunnel. Turning down different paths every so often. Until Eva stopped at a small creek.  
" Jordan I-" But she was cut off when Jordan gathered her in his arms. They stayed like that till Jordan spoke.  
" Earlier today i saw the king and asked if I could protect you." He stopped for a second." He said that I could. I dont have to go off to war to fight." Eva started crying lightly. Jordan held her closer.  
" Thats wonderful. I wanted to say that I was happy about the kiss." Eva stopped. Had that really came out of her mouth? Jordan losened his grip on her. She looked up.  
"...ou" He said almost silently. Eva couldnt make out the words.  
" Jordan?" She asked stepping towards him." What did you say?"  
" I said i..I..I love you." He looked up just in time to see Eva run up to him and kiss him lightly.  
" I love you to." She said taking his hand," Lets get back."  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
Meanwhile  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
Aya had just been woken up by Aikka saying someting about Misuru and Stan. Whatever it was he was very happy about it. But he had to leave due to the fact he had not seen his mother once. Aya thought about what all was happening. She had been asleep most of the time and hadnt left the tent once.' Time to explore the town,' She thought stepping out of the tent. Small tents with signs and people walking about greeted her. By her standards it looked like the place she grew up. A small quiet town and everyone friendly.  
"Nice isnt it?" Someone asked. She looked over the direction the voice came from. Seeing Tanit standing off to her left.  
" Yes. I have a question." She said," Could you show me around?"  
" Yes, I will." He said smiling. Aya didnt like that smile. There was something about it. Something forbidding and evil, but she paid no attention. He showed her where the shops, tents and everything else was. Tanit took her to one stand inparticular. It was a perfume stand.  
" The princesses love the smell of this," He said picking up a little green bottle," Its from a neiboring planet." He handed it to Aya who looked it over and smelled it. She smiled, she liked it to." I see you like it. I'll get it for you as a gift. Just be sure to share it with the other girls." He said giving some coins to the man.  
" You better be getting back. Dinner will start soon. Goodbye." He turned around just as Eva walked up with Jordan. Aya could tell something wasnt right with those two.  
" Hello Aya how are you feeling?" Eva asked happily. Not like her at all.  
" I'm fine but what about you, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde?" Aya asked hoping that would get the reaction she needed.  
" We're fine." They said together. Yep, they where in love. They walked and talked until they got back to the tent. Jordan had left to talk to Rick. Leaving them to wait till dinner started. Eva told Aya about Stan and Misuru, then her and Jordan. Aya didnt have as much to tell about her day. Then she remembered the perfume.  
" Smell this." She said taking some out and dabbing it on Eva's neck.  
" Wonderful." Eva said appliing some on Aya's neck. They talked a bit more before Misuru and Mikuru walked in. Misuru just talked about Stan. While Mikuru tried to look interested but she really wasnt. Then Eva had an idea and pulled out of the perfume.  
" Try this." She said dabbing it on Misuru and Mikuru's necks.  
" I like it. But I feel dizzy now." Misuru said. Mikuru started rocking back and forth before finally falling to the bed.  
" Yeah now that you mention it." Aya said following suit.  
" Uh-huh." Was all Eva could say before slowly falling. The tent opened and a figure walked in. Misuru saw it but couldnt react.  
" Good night, Princess." He said as Misuru started taking the girls out with the help of two other people. They took them to the forest.  
" Wonderful job Tanit. The Lord should be pleased." Another figure said stepping into the light. Reavealing Alberic looking at the four girls. One of the figures beside Tanit looked disapointed." I didnt forget about you, Soren for that matter."  
The three smiled together," Thank you Master." They replied before leaving.  
' I'm so sorry Eva and Aya.' Rieko thought before following Tanit and Soren.

Ta-Da!!! Sorry for the late up date but Its here it has twists and plots and ya you get the point.


	11. Dawn of the Darkness

Chapter 11: Dawn of the Darkness

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
With The Guys  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
The dinner bell had rang a few minutes ago. And everyone was seated at the table. Quite a few people where missing. King Edward, Tanit, Eva, Aya, Misuru, Mikuru and Crystal and Aroura. The last two where no surprise since they never came out of their tents. But everyone else was a shock to Don.  
" Jordan, Have you seen Eva?" He asked while passing a plate to Rick.  
" No I havent seen her for an hour or so. Come to think of it I havent seen Aya." Jordan looked down at his food.' Something really bad is going to happen.' He thought. There were several times that he had had this feeling. Once when he broke his arm, plenty on Alwas and Oban,and not to mention when he got here. But dinner went on with out a hitch. Everyone chatting about Stan and Misurus marriage. In fact Koji also made it clear that he was going to propose to Mikuru once this was over. Queen Nori was excited about the facts that her little girls where getting married and at the palace. Aikka tried to stay out of the conversation but that did not happen.  
" Aikka why dont you ask that pretty girl you talk about? I'm sure Aya will love to be your wife. I mean by the way you talk about her and every time she comes up, You are first to know about it." Nori couldnt wait till that day when her son would rule the kingdom.  
" Nori give him some room. There is no need to rush into marrige." King Lao said calming his wife. Even though he rushed into marrige didnt mean his son would. 'When the time is right thats when he should.' King Lao thought to himself. Everyone finished dinner in silence. No one could think of what to say. In an atmosphere of happieness, sadness, and fear. Once dinner was over Rick went to check on Crystal. Don just left to talk with Stan and Koji. That left Aikka and Jordan together. Not the greatest thing that could happen but yet they actually didnt fight once on their way back to the tent.  
" What do you think about me asking Aya for her hand?" Aikka asked  
" I think..I think that would be a great idea. She needs someone who can protect her but yet give her freedom. I think you could do that." Jordan said slightly thinking being related to Aikka wouldnt be so bad.  
" Thank you Jordan. Now I just need to tell my parents about my decision. What about you Jordan, are you going to ask Molly for he hand?" Aikka asked looking at his 'new' found 'friend'.  
" Yes I will. But after we get off this planet." Jordan said parcially worried about what Don would say.  
" You will make her very happy, I'm sure of that." Aikka said stepping in side the tent." Aya I would like to-" He stopped short.  
" Whats the matter?" Jordan asked as he soon entered the tent. Both stood shocked at the sight. Messy beds, books and papers spread out on the floor, and a note at the back of the tent. Aikka ran forward to get the note trying to not mess anything up anymore than it already was. Jordan soon followed him. Aikka handed the note to Jordan, his face dropping, tears flowing out of his face. Jordan read the note crinkling it up in a fist. Looking at Aikka who had slid to the floor, he ran out of the tent.  
" Aya please come back..please yo have to." Aikka said lightly tears falling to the floor.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
With The Girls  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Eva looked around at the endless white color surrounding her.  
" Eva!" Aya called." Where are we?"  
" I dont know." Eva replied. She saw Misuru and Mikuru walk up behind them. They said nothing as they started walking towads nothing. The white emptyness soon turned a deep blue black color and a little girl appeared. She had blond hair and a white dress on.  
" Excuse me can you tell me where we are?" Aya asked quietly stepping towards the girl. The child looked up and smiled.  
" Are you here to save me?" She asked." I dont know where I am. A man came and took me away from my mommy." The little girl looked at the four of them. Then she walked a little bit away from them.  
[i]  
" Fear nothing in this place,  
All will be fine,  
Fire and ice shine in the starlight,  
Dawn the light of Twilight,  
Angels will save the souls,  
Of the lost and broken,  
Feathers will grace the land,  
Crystal snow tears will fall,  
But you will be safe."

The little girl repeated this a few times before turning back to them.  
" Please help me." Then she disappeared.  
" What happened?" Misuru asked. No one answered her because of what was happening. The darkness was fading into nothing and soon the girls where nothing as well.

A man watched as the girls showed signs of fear on there faces." SLeep tight my little ones." 


	12. One Sky, One Hope

Chapter 12:(this already? dang) One sky, one hope

Jordan ran through the town. Knocking anyone and anything getting in his way. There was going to be nothing stopping him from saving Eva and Aya. He passed Stan and Koji who looked at him like he was crazy and Don Wei who was walking towards the girls tent. Jordan slowed down enough not to pass him completely but decided to just shake his head and go on. There was no time to stop, he had to get to King Edward and tell him what happened. The sooner he got there, the better his luck of saving Eva. But luck sadly was not on his side. A crowd was gathered around the Kings tent. Several of the woman crying and some children looking down at there feet. Jordan pushed his way through the crowd till he got to the entrance.  
" Hault! You can not pass. This area is under investigation." A guard said sticking his arm out to stop Jordan.  
" But I have to see the King its important." Jordan said, he pushed the arm away to be greated by a gresome site. Edward lying on the floor. Dried blood around the now dead king. Jordan backed away but was stopped by Rick.  
" Come with me. We need to talk." He said pulling Jordan out. Jordan just broke down right then and there. He let every thing out. What he was going to ask Eva, what happened to the girls and now Edward.  
" Sounds like you have it rough right now." Rick said looking away.  
" Oh and your life is going so perfectly." Jordan yelled back.  
" Tecnically yes. Me and Aroura are now 's gotten over what happened with Ennail and the princes." Rick said quietly. Jordan was shocked at what the ex-piolet had just said.  
" Jordan we need to get to the generals and tell them about what happened."There was silence as they walked to the army tent. No conversation would stop it. Rick opened the tent flap and walked in, followed by Jordan. The generals where surprised to see them there but that soon faded after Jordan handed them the note.  
" This is an outrage!" One shouted," We must take action now! All in favor raise your hands." 6 hands go up," All against raise your hands." 4 hands go up. Jordan was against the idea. He knew what happened when a war started. Rick on the other hand said yes because he was thinking of the best way to get the girls back.  
" Then it is decided, tomarrow at dawn we strike at the enemys bases. Prepare all of the able men and willing women. We will protect everything that is dear to us." The general said. The others nodded and walked out of the tent, already asking and telling the people.  
' Tomarrow.' Jordan thought. He walked out of the tent. Aikka needed to be informed of the cituation. He may not be pleased but that was a risk Jordan would take.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
With the girls.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Misuru groaned as she sat up. She saw that her, Eva, and Aya were the only ones up. Mikuru was on the floor snoring lightly.  
" Where are we now?" Misuru asked looking around. There was a door to a bathroom, a table with some chairs, candles and matches where on the table, a window, two sets of bunk beds, and some iron bars seperating them from a corridor.  
" I have no clue. The last place we were at was back at the tent. And we were about to go to dinner." Eva said quietly. She was worried something wasnt right.  
" Tanit." Aya said faintly." Tanit did this. We put on that perfume and now we are in this..this..place." She said gesturing to the room. No one said anything. The rumers were true, there was a traitor. He had been right there in plain site. Mikuru rolled over and sat up. Her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room. She knew attomatically what had happened. It stayed like that for a bit. The darkness that was surrounding them, the silence slowly counting the minutes away, and the hopelessness that they all shared.  
" Glad to see you are awake." They looked up to see a girl about 14 standing there." Master was getting worried about you four. He said that I should come and check on you." They stared at the girl. She had blue eyes, but they where filled with nothing. Her eyes looked like they had no hope to hold on to.  
" Hello! You should pay attention to what I'm saying. Now I asked what you want to eat." Everyone looked at each other and nodded that it would be safe.  
" Eggs and some fruit." Eva said.  
" Thats it? I'll bring you some meat as well. Theres plenty to eat and Master doesnt like meat, so its okay for you to have it. And I can eat with you." The girl said." I almost forgot, my names Emily. But you can call me Emmie for short. I'll be back in a little bit with your dinner." Emily started walking down the corridor. But something caught Misuru's attention. Emily had started singing, but the song had the lines of the poem they had heard last night. It faded as soon as it had came. Misuru couldnt believe it. Emily was that little girl, but yet she wasnt. She was someone completely different.  
" Misuru. Misuru!" Mikuru shouted."We need to make a plan on how to leave this place. Why dont you melt the bars?"  
" What?!" Misuru said.  
" You know with the ball of fire you can use." Mikuru said looking at her sister.  
" You know I can only use that to see what people are doing." Misuru said as she demenstated. She focused on Emily who was in a kitchen cooking what would be their dinner." Now if I use it to try and melt the bars." She held the flame on the bar and nothing happened.  
" Oh." Mikuru said quietly. Eva looked like there was no hope. But Aya was looking out at the night sky.  
" Its beautiful. I wonder which of these stars is Earth and Nourasia." She said pointing to the stars one at a time. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Nothing bad ever hit her. It was like there was nothing that could stop her.  
" I'm back!" Emily yelled as she balanced three trays on her arm. She pressed something on the wall and a small platform came out. She placed two of the trays on it and pressed the button again. Suddenly the tray was pushed through the wall.  
" Go ahead and eat. I made it myself." Emily had said before bowing her head and started eating. Aya, Eva, Misuru and Mikuru soon followed after. Emily had wanted to know everything about them. She asked if they had any siblings and what they liked to do in their free time. Besides the fact that she was with this Master person she was a very kind and nice.  
" What about you Emily?" Mikuru asked.  
" Well I like to read and sing in my free time. I dont remember very much about my family. The only thing I remember is Master coming and saying that he would help me." Emily stopped as she picked up the platesfrom everyone. And sat back down on the floor.  
" Who is your Master?" Misuru asked. She wanted to know more about him.  
" Master is..well he..I dont know. He's just Master. He controls darkness and can minipulate peoples dreams. There is much he can do and what he cant. No one knows his name not even all I know of him. Sorry." They continued to talk a bit more before Emily got up and streched." I should get going preperations are being made and Master might need my help. One last thing, you wont be here for long. Just until tomarrow at midnight. Well goodnight." She left balancing the trays on one arm. Till toamrrow night at midnight. Then they would be free. They decided to go to sleep. But that would be hard to do for many reasons.


	13. Unlocking Both Life and Death

Chapter 13: Unlocking Both Life and Death

Jordan was thinking of a way to tell Aikka about the attack. 6 hours. 6 hours was all he had to plot a plan and put it into action. 6 hours till he had to fight. He groaned. This was not going to be easy. Sure he had did small missions in the Militery Camp Training. But that was it. Just Training and nothing else.  
" Got a minute to talk?" Someone asked from behind. Jordan turned around to see Tanit standing behind him.  
" Sure." Jordan replied quietly.  
" I heard what happened. I'm sorry." He said looking down.  
" Its okay. Its not like you did it. I'm just out of it right now. Everything is happening so fast. Yet everything is going slow." Jordan said looking at him." Everything will be better in time."  
Tanit looked at sad eyes looking over the only person he ever called a friend. But he betrayed him in the worst possible way. HIs master would not be happy with what he was about to do but he would deal with that later.  
"Jordan." He said.  
"What?" Jordan looked Tanit in the eyes.  
" I can help you get Eva back. Along with your sisters and the princesses." Tanit stood up." We'll need some help though."  
(haha cliff hanger!)  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
In Misuru's dream(all the girls will have dreams tonight)  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Misuru stood in a pink room. Her room. Back on Nourasia.  
" This is.." She started as she walked around the room."..My home."  
" Is this really our room?" Misuru turned around to see a girl about 12 looking at all the things in the room.  
" What do you mean 'our' room?" Misuru asked. Partly worried that this was one of those demons her mother said appeared in nightmares.  
" This is our room. Well its your room but your me. And I'm you. Isnt that cool?" The girl asked. Her rose colored eyes lighting up.  
" Uh sure." She said," Who are you?"  
" Thats right." The girl said slapping her head," You dont know me. My name is Seirra. Younger sister to Twilight. Or to you known as Ava."  
" Aya." Misuru corrected her." What are you doing here?"  
" I'm here because your in danger." Seirra said. Her eyes a dark pink.  
" What danger?" Misuru asked. ' This is all just a dream.' She thought.  
" Keep saying that. But soon you will not be able to say that. Just wait. Trust her. She will help you. Goodbye Misuru. We'll see each other soon." And with that Seirra disappeared.  
" Trust who?" Misuru asked but no one answered.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
In Mikuru's Dream  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
" Micky! Where did you go?" A woman asked.  
" Over here mother." A younger Mikuru called.  
" Alright. Just dont get lost." Nori called.  
" Yes Mother. I'm going to pick some flowers in the garden." Mikuru yelled as she ran off. She walked in the garden for a bit before she started picking flowers. She loved flowers. Red, blue, orange, and yellow flowers where her favorite. But nothing could compare to the white ones she would occasionally find. They where the best of all.  
" Princess Mikuru!" Some one yelled. Mikuru turned to see a girl about 10 run towards her.  
" Hello! Who are you?" She asked.  
" Oh sorry. My name is Luna. Its nice to finally meet you. Or me." Luna said. She smiled at Mikuru.  
" Ok. Its nice to meet you." Mikuru said quietly.  
" Oh you've already meet me." Luna replied while picking a butterfly up.  
" Really?" Mikuru asked her.  
" Yes. Your me. I'm you." She said walking forward.  
" Oh. I see." Mikuru said.  
" Your in danger. I'm here to help you. There is something coming. You must stand strong when others fall. I'm sorry I cant tell you more, but remember i'm always here for you. Goodbye Princess." Luna said quietly be for walking off into the garden.  
" Well that was odd." Mikuru said.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
In Eva's Dream  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
A meadow spread out in front of Eva. The sky was blue and the wind was blowing. Wonderful conditions for her to think. Nothing could go wrong. Or so she thought. A shadow crept up behind her. With it a storm. It was just a small one. Nothing to bad but there was still the problem of the rain. It came up on her like a mouse. Quiet till interupted. It started raining while Eva just started drifting off to "sleep".  
" Just great!" She said as she hoped up.  
" Over here!" Eva looked to see a blue haired girl about 16 waving at her.  
" Okay I'll be there in a secound." She yelled back. Eva started running towards the girl. Once there the blue haired girl lead her into a hole like thing.  
" Thanks alot." Eva said," With out you I might have been a gonner."  
" Well if you died so would I." The girl said.  
" Why?" Eva asked looking at the girl.  
" Well we are one soul together. Two people in one body. Oh bye the way my name is." The girl said.  
" What?" Eva asked.  
" Just as I thought you havent awaken your power yet. Well thats sad. The only thing I can do is tell you to follow your heart. Believe in what you think is right. And think things through. I'll be seeing you around." The girl left, running out into the rain.  
Eva stood there.' What was she trying to say?' She thought.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
In Aya's Dream  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
" Where am I?" Aya said to the silence. A golden color was around her. Swirling with blues and whites and blacks.  
" This is starting to creep me out." She said. Looking around she noticed that there was ground beneath her feet and snow falling peacefully onto it.  
" Can you help me?" Aya turned around to see a girl about her age standing in front of her.  
" Help you what?" Aya asked. She did not like this at all.  
" Help me, help you." The girl replied. Showing no emotion on her face.  
" Help me? But why?" Aya asked. The feeling kept getting stronger and stronger.  
" Because your in danger Aya. Deadly danger. Something will happen, soemone will die, and someone will live. While others watch you must act. Dont stand still, march forward towards your destiny. Towards the truth and hope." Th girl looked at her. Her eyes a yellow gold.  
" Who are you?" Aya asked. Unable to think of anything else.  
" Your sister, yourself, your hope and salvation. I am Twilight." She said.  
" Twilight?" Aya whispered to herself," Your Twilight." It sounded more like a statement then a question.  
" Yes." The snow swirled wildly and blurred Aya's vision. When it finally calmed down, Twilight was gone. All that was left was an egg.  
" Protect this egg. The last of the Light." Twilights voice echoed. Aya went and picked up the egg.  
" The last of the Light." Was the last thing she said before she woke up. The egg by her side. 


	14. All the things I didnt say

Chapter 14:All the things I didnt say  
Lead-In: Even though I never said it, it doesnt mean I didnt want to.

" Tanit where are we going?" Jordan asked as he ran to catch up with Tanit.  
" Like I said before. We are going to get help to save the girls." Tanit replied as he turned down a street populated with newly recruited troops. Jodan didnt bother even trying to ask any more questions. He just tried to keep up with Tanit. But one thing made him think, how did Tanit know where to find the girls? Something wasnt right and Jordan knew it. Tanit stopped in front of a small building.  
' What are we doing here?' Jordan questioned himself, as the door opened and Tanit waved his hand to say it was okay. Jordan stepped inside and looked around. A well lit room with a desk and some chairs.  
" Jordan this way." Tanit said. He was at the top of some stairs that lead down into a dark hall. Jordan obeyed and followed Tanit down the stairs. A winding path was in front of them. Tanit lead the way. The hall finally ended at a door. A small slit opened up and an eye looked through it. The eye wandered towards Jordan, and then to Tanit who gave a small nod and the door opened. A man with orange hair walked out of the door. Behind him a few women and men sitting across the room, talking quietly.  
" Its good to see you brother." Tanit said smiling.  
" It is. Come in." The man said, he paused looking over Jordan." And who is this?"  
" Brother, this is Jordan. A friend of this is my brother Joan(pronounced John)." Tanit replied as he walked into the room." Hello everyone."  
The people in the room looked up and welcomed him. Jordan followed behind him.  
" Jordan these are the people who are going to help us bring the girls back." Tanit said as he turned around spreading his arms out. Jordan looked behind him. 9 men including him, Tanit, and Joan and 6 women.  
" Who are all these people?" Jordan asked shocked.  
"Okay introduction time. When I call your name stand up so he knows who you are." Tanit said to the waiting audience.  
" Aqwer." A man about 20, pale blond hair and yellow eyes stood up.  
" The triplets, Yuer, Oine, Gion." 3 boys stood up with green hair and eyes.  
" Nie and Jamas." Two boys stood up. They had orange hair as well as walnut eyes. Tanit turned to Jordan." You ready to meet the others?" Jordan nodded. He wasnt sure if he could remember all these names.  
" The girls are all my sisters. Just to let you know." Tanit added.  
' How many siblings does he have exactly?' Jordan questioned himself.  
" Melody." A girl as young as 10 stood up. She had sea colored hair and blue eyes.  
" Vela and Ushio." Two girls stood up. They had silver hair and pink eyes.  
" And the other pair of triplets. Komaki, Haine, Symphonia. Or Nia for short." The last three girls stood up. They all had pastel green hair and sky blue eyes. Jordan looked confused. ' Okay,' he thought,' These are Tanits family. And they are going to help us save the girls. And its a secret mission. Oh great i cant deal with this.'  
" Jordan did you hear what I just said?" Tanit asked. Jordan came out of his thoughts and stared at Tanit.  
" What?" He asked.  
" I said we leave tonight." Tanit repeated." They are in danger. Remember that."  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
With the girls.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Eva woke up to the sound of whispering. She looked around. Misuru and Mikuru were sleeping quietly. Eva turned to look at Aya. She was holding an egg. But other then the egg everything was the normal. The whispering was still there. Eva quietly got out of her bed and walked over to the bars. Silently she listened to the voices.  
" But why Master?" A girls voice asked.  
" Emily my dear, dont you want to see your sister again? Or your mother and father?" A sinister voice asked.  
" I do but." Emily stopped.  
" But what my dear girl?" The voice questioned.  
" But they are my friends. Wont they get hurt?" Emily asked quietly.  
" No, no. They wont go through pain. After its done they'll feel better then ever. Is that okay?" Eva could tell that what the voice had just said was a lie.  
" Yes its okay. May I go and check on them?" Emily asked. The relief in her voice was evident.  
" Go on. But be sure to be back before dusk." Once that was said Eva wondered what time it was. It couldnt be that late. Could it? But before she could check, there were footsteps coming down the stair case. Eva hurried under the covers and pretended to be asleep. There was a noise of metal clicking and the bars moving open.  
" Eva. Eva wake up." Emily said while shaking her. Eva rolled over and cracked her eyes open.  
" Mm. What time is it?" She asked rubing her eyes.  
" About 5:30 in the evening." Emily replied while walking over to the others and waking them up. Aya was already sitting up and tucking something under her pillow.  
" You all better get ready. I'll bring up some food so you'll be awake for later. Master said tonight is going to be a big event." Emily said as she closed the bars. Eva thought this was what she heard them talking about. This was not going to be good. She could feel it.  
"Hey." Misuru called to Eva." Whats wrong with Aya?"  
Eva turned to look at Aya. She just stared at Aya.  
" What?" She asked.  
" Your hair and eyes was all Eva could say. She watched as Aya walked into the bathroom.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aya screamed as she ran out." Whats with my hair and eyes?" She asked. But no one could explain why her hair had changed from brown to a sliver gold and her brown eyes to a mixture of gold and light brown. 


End file.
